goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum
' Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum' was the twelfth book in the [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Yourself_Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook] series. It was preceded by Deep in the Jungle of Doom and followed by Scream of the Evil Genie. The cover illustration consisted of a melting wax figure of a woman in a museum. In the background, there are statues and head busts that are to the left of a window. The wax figure has black hair, a black dress, and it looks like it could be a vampire (the mouth is closed, though). The tagline was, "Too hot to handle!!" It was released in December 1996 and the book was was 137 pages long. Plot A history class is taking a trip to the Wicked Wax Museum the day before it opens. You and your friends, Jake and Liz, misbehave while on the bus. Then you are told by Mr. Dunning, the teacher, that you are not allowed inside. Eventually, Jake decides to go inside and soon starts screaming, providing you with the first choice in the book: whether to go in after him or to go find help. If you and Liz go after Jake, you find out the museum's secret of making their exhibits. Unfortunately, you and your friends may end up as the newest editions. If you go for help, the two of you will run into a mysterious man named Axel. He leads you to Sybil Wicked, since he's apparently working for her, and she is looking for a new face to replace her disfigured one, and she might get yours! Bad Endings *Sybil ends up stealing your face with the Face Lifter. Where your face has been, there is now only blank, smooth wax. *Deciding to ditch Axel and leave him to his fate, he manages to escape the "Deboner" and puts you and Liz into it. Liz and you get all of your bones removed, and you end up as envelopes of skin. *Both yours and Liz's bodies are destroyed, including pieces of them still hanging around the room. But, for some reason, you are still alive. *After pulling a lever marked "Power Less", you're rendered powerless and put in the Skin Scraper. *You push the clock button on the limo's telephone. You and Liz are stuck in the limo and Axel drives the vehicle off the edge of a cliff. *Falling into bubbling wax and melting away. You're eventually used to make a wax figure of Frankenstein's monster. *Dumped in the back of a trash truck. *While trying to escape from Sybil and Axel on an escalator, you decide to go down. But the escalator is moving towards them. No matter how fast or slow you go, the escalator moves at the very same speed. In the opposite direction. *Getting covered in wax remains of the Strangler, which harden on you. *You enter a closet, and Liz turns on the light to discover that the closet is full of mirrors. The mirrors redirect the light all over the place, and the closet gets so hot, the both of you actually start to melt. *Being a wax exhibit in the museum, with the Lord High Executioner. Dr. Izzy Wicked, the museum owner, laughs evilly. *You decide to show Sybil's patchwork face to Liz, but Liz screams and alerts Sybil to your presence. You're both wounded and have black eyes, so Sybil decides your faces are "ruined" and not worth stealing. She makes you run on a giant exercise wheel instead. *Liz and you are locked in a closet with a tape of your teacher's voice playing over and over again. You probably end up being bored to death. *You slide on a rope over vats of hot wax, but Dr. Wicked's workers cut the ropes loose, so you fall in. Your class watches in awe from above. *The tornado turns you and Liz into a pair of candles. The both of you are placed on top of a huge cake in honor of the museum's grand opening. *A group of workers decide to test you in a steaming chamber. Because you panic and try to get out, you're shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll - and then to nothing. *Trying to call for help on a telephone in a limo, you push the button with the laughing jester (thinking that it looks friendly), only to get to Axel, the limo driver in front. Only then do you notice that the jester's face is a skull. *Posing in front of the Strangler, you query who would want to strangle someone like you. Then your question is answered when the Strangler comes alive and strangles you to death. *You and Liz hide under Sybil's bed, but then you hear Liz making unusual sounds. When you turn toward the sounds, you are swallowed whole by a goo monster lurking under the bed. *Liz and Jake get into a limousine, but you decide not to go with them. They ditch you and ride off on their own. You're then caught by your teacher, Mr. Dunning, who calls your parents. Good Endings *Sybil melts after seeing her own reflection in a mirror. The puddle she melts into gets sucked up by the creepy crawlers living within her. Her press conference shows up at this moment to catch Sybil's final moments. *You and Liz grab onto the thicker fraying ropes and swoop in to the rescue. In the process, the two of you end up knocking Dr. Wicked and his workers into the vats of hot wax. You rescue Jake and go back to the lobby. You tell Mr. Dunning you've learned a lesson after he turns up. Trivia *Why Sybil has a "Deboner" is a bit weird, considering she is only after faces. Unless she finds it easier to do things with bodies when they lack bones. *The phrase "No bones about it" in one of the endings was used in the previous book, Deep in the Jungle of Doom. *Some of the pages contain a living wax figure known only as an "Executioner". It is not directly stated, but seeing as the characters are reminded of Goosebumps, when they see him, he is probably supposed to be from A Night in Terror Tower. *Sybil Wicked appears on the cover, but in the book, she is described with having a patchwork face. However, if it is her, it could be her face before it was destroyed. *As both scenarios are not within continuity (Jake is joking in one, and serious in the other), it is never said if Izzy and Sybil are aware of each other's plans. *This book involves a maze to decipher a message at one point and at another point you may even get a second chance in completing the book from the beginning. *Although a hidden message exists within the maze, it is never called upon for you to prove you have deciphered it, or even mentioned again. *This is the second book in the series where you are given the chance to leave another character to his fate, but is the first where you can be punished for doing so. *The book has 20 bad endings and 2 good endings.Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Cover Art Gallery Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - UK Cover.jpg|UK cover Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Spanish Cover - El museo de cera del terror.jpg|Spanish cover Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Hebrew Cover - סיוט במוזיאון השעווה.jpg|Hebrew cover Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Indonesian Cover - Misteri Museum Lilin.jpg|Indonesian Cover Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Digital Cover.jpg|Digital cover Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Mazes Category:Monsters Category:Human Villains Category:Change in Size Category:Transformations Category:Spiders Category:Clones Category:Zombies Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Museums